Sword Art Online:the hero of runes
by toonash667
Summary: SAO the world most popual MMO takes a dark path two heroes one from a long forgoten MMO runescape and a new player from SAO must work togher to save the players from the death game in Sword Art Onlinethe hero of runes some swering


A/N hey guys I have a new X over it is a Xover of sword art online and runescape so I will be the Oc that has toonspider from runescape and how this avatar from runescape be in SAO let's go oh and I well be using my last name not my first name

chapter one the start of the death game called Sword Art Online

in a room with a computer there sit a young man named Seth bartram he has heard about a new game called Sword Art Online a new MMO from his day in runescape he was happy to play a new MMO so he got an email from SAO saying that he can use his runescape avatar in this new MMO so he clicked the link and did this when it was done he got on the link gear for SAO and said "wache out here comes toonspider" with that he is in SAO as he is in the game he had to check his stats and to his shock his stats are there from runescape and his gear and the big shock he can still use magic in a mmo that prizes sword arts he has the power to use magic and the swords arts "this is epic" then he fell something was not right he went to the menu and went to the log out button to find out there is no log out then he got traversed to the starting stage with a lot of people then the Game Master came and told the people that if the HP is at zero they die in the real world then toonspider Said to himself "crap if I die here then I die for real but I still have my levels from runescape I have to get to the 100th floor and get them out but I can't use my magic if I do they will call me a hacker" then he left then an ex beta tester saw the old armor from the mmo runescape as toonspider is walking he felt someone starring at him then he said "all right come out nice and slow" then a woman came out and said "my my so the legends are true hero from an old mmo in SAO" then toonspider grabbed his sword and said "what to you want with me" then the woman said "i know you have a high level to go to the 100th floor and win but why" toonspider narrowed his eyes and said "how do you know that" the woman grind and said "i know you are the only sao user that has magic" then toonspider said "how did you know that I have magic in sao are you going to tell the rest of the players that I have magic" the woman shook her head and said "no I am not if word got out that you have magic in sao there will be mass panic and bad thing will happened " toonspider said "in order for me to save the people In sao I have to go to the 100th floor and beat the boss and win OK not hard at all with my gear and hidden skill of magic I win this with ease" the woman looked at toonspider and said "but what about the Game Master that rules Sao he will not let you win that quick" toonspider said "don't be that come on I had my share of mmo's in my life and sao is no different then runescape" the woman said "but you will die if your HP is zero" toonspider looked at her and said "i won't die that quick am a high level and if I know my mmo's like I all was do then I well be just fine say do you want to be in my party it is not every day you get to be in a party of the hero of runescape soon to be hero of SAO" the woman was shocked that today was not about the fight for life and death but a hero from a long forgotten mmo here in Sword Art Online to save not her but all the people she got the invite and join the party of toonspider then she told him her name "my name is Star light" then toonspider said "that is a nice name my name is toonspider but my real name is Seth bartram don't tell the players ok" star giggled and said "ok" so the party of star light and toonspider went to go and beat all 100 floors of SAO on the way star asked toonspider what is his level "um toonspider what is your level if I can tell that you are strong but I want to know sorry if I am bugging you" toonspider said "i am way to over leveled for this game may be do to me playing runescape all my live but for your question around 100 to 500 give or take" star has wide eyes and she said "wow just wow man if the other players have known you are that high a level you will beat this in no time" toonspider said "what level are you star" star blushed and said "level one to tell you the truth I just started playing SAO today and then this happened" toonspider said "that's ok I know that you are scared to think that this is happening again" star said "again you mean this happened before?' toonspider nodes and said "ya it did only me and a hand full of players known what was going on you see "

(FLASHBACK START)

Toonspider and a group of players are in varrock one of the players said "toonspider why can't we log out I hope we got all of the others loged out for this happened" toonspider said I don't know but I think we are the ones left in this server I am scared then one of the knight said "toonspider there is no need to be scared you have got us and we will keep you safe" (FLASHBACK END)

"then we found out that this one hacker did this and he has at his command to make hacked things and at the time we has this helmet that let us play runescape and this hacker had hacked in to the helmet and he can kill me and the group it was hard and I did see my fare share of deaths and when it was me and him I fought with all I had and won then the hacker was never seen from that day now I have to get you up in levels so your hp don't drop to zero and die on me"

A/N well this is fun I have this idea from watching Sword Art Online from netflix I have this fanfic centered on two Oc's one from runescape and the next one from sword art online my typing skills sucks and I have toonspider the only have magic to make him stand out in sao I may do the next chapter when the main cast goes to the first boss this is if I do the next one and I may make toonspider aka Seth bartram help star to level up and how knows the hacker may or may not be the one that did this oh ya this it AU


End file.
